This application claims the priority of German Patent Document 100 47 754.2, filed in Germany, Sep. 27, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a windbreak device for an open motor vehicle in whose passenger cell at least one vehicle seat having a backrest and associated head restraint is arranged, air outflow openings of an air-distributing devise being provided level with the upper region of the backrest in order to reduce undesirable draughts for the vehicle occupant.
German Patent Document DE 92 01 474 U1 discloses a windbreak device of this type for an open motor vehicle, in whose passenger cell two vehicle seats which are arranged in a row and have backrests and associated head restraints. In order to reduce undesirable draughts for the vehicle occupants, a tube which runs in the transverse direction of the vehicle and has air outflow openings is provided at a distance behind the seats and level with the upper region of the backrest or of the head restraints.
One disadvantage in this case is that the tube, which runs over approximately the entire width of the vehicle, is arranged in a relatively bulky manner within the passenger cell, which, for example in the case of a motor vehicle having two rows of seats, makes the access to the rear seat bench at least considerably more difficult. It is also disadvantageous that when the longitudinal settings of the two vehicle seats differ, the distance between the air outflow openings and the associated backrest is relatively large, which means that the desired effect of the windbreak device for the vehicle occupant can no longer be achieved.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a windbreak device of the type mentioned at the beginning which can be arranged in a space-saving manner within the passenger cell and can be used better in the case of vehicles having a number of rows of seats.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by a windbreak device for an open motor vehicle, in whose passenger cell at least one vehicle seat having a backrest and associated head restraint is arranged, air outflow openings of an air-distributing device being provided level with the upper region of the backrest in order to reduce undesirable draughts for the vehicle occupant, wherein the air-distributing device is integrated in the backrest and is supported directly by the latter.
Advantageous refinements of the invention are described below and in the claims.
According to the invention, the air-distributing device of the windbreak device is integrated in the backrest of the vehicle seat, so that, for example in the case of a row of seats having two vehicle seats, a separate air-distributing device is assigned to each of the seats and is supported by the latter. The distance between the air outflow openings and the backrest, including the head restraint and the head and neck area of the vehicle occupant therefore remains constant, as a result of which an equally good effect of the windbreak device can be obtained irrespective of the longitudinal setting of the vehicle seat. In addition, by the integration of the air-distributing device in the space which is in any case present in the backrest, structural space within the passenger cell can be saved, in which case the windbreak device according to the invention can be used in particular even in a motor vehicle having two rows of seats without the access to the rear seat bench being made difficult. In this case, the air-distributing device can be arranged completely within the associated backrest or, for example, can be integrated in its rear backrest lining.
By making the air flows available in the vicinity of the head, neck and shoulder region of the passenger, the swirling of air which is prevalent there is effectively reduced, it being possiblexe2x80x94depending on the passenger""s desiresxe2x80x94for the outflowing air to be heated by a heating element integrated in the backrest.
If the air outflow openings are arranged on the narrow sides of the vehicle seat according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, in which case the air flows flow out essentially in the transverse direction of the vehicle, then the swirling of air over a large area behind the head, neck and shoulder region of the occupant can be compensated for.
If the vehicle seat is covered in the upper region of the backrest with a covering made of porous material or perforated leather according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, then this material or leather brings about a desired, diffuse distribution of the outflowing air in the head, neck and shoulder region of the occupant.
A wind shield additionally integrated in the backrest according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention can contribute to further reducing the swirling of the air.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.